High chairs provided by restaurants for young children are a fairly standard size and shape, usually constructed of wood, and rarely clean enough to meet the cleanliness standards a parent desires for their child while dining Numerous re-useable high chair covers are available for parents to buy. A few disposable high chair covers have been designed, but the means for securing such a cover is typically inadequate, and therefor disposable high chair covers rarely perform their intended purpose for very long once a child becomes active.
A particular problem with high chair covers is that their single pair of leg apertures provides a means for a child to inadvertently pull the cover into the child's lap unless there are adequate straps, fasteners and/or adhesives that prevent it. There is a need for a disposable cover for a high chair that is easy to install, yet difficult for a child to displace while the child is simply acting their age.